


The Captain's Fist

by lizrat66



Series: The Pet and the Vet. [9]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fisting, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Force-Feeding, M/M, Medical Experimentation, Multi, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 10:03:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16116140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizrat66/pseuds/lizrat66
Summary: Captain Rogers pays Pup a surprise visit.Tony remembers the day his life changed forever.The Vet just loves that fact that Pup will be staying with him a while longer and he gets to perform some more modifications.





	The Captain's Fist

Tony/Pup woke once again to find himself confined in his crate, ball gag stretching his mouth wide open. His abdomen and chest felt tender and sore, his stomach bloated and full. Blinking away the tiredness he became aware of someone watching him.

 

“Surprise Pup! Mission is on hold for twenty-four hours, so I flew back to see how my Pet is progressing and to give the Vet instructions on the next set of modifications we have decided on. But first I want you out of your crate and presenting, ready for inspection.”

 

The door to his crate swung open as Steve finished speaking, still stunned by Steve’s appearance he stared at he opening to shocked to move.

 

“Pup, Present Now!” 

 

The loud shout had him scrambling to get out of the crate, crawling as fast as he could to kneel in front of his owner, forehead to the ground, ass raised in the air, hands pulling his cheeks apart, so his plugged hole was fully on display. Stupid! Stupid! He thought, why couldn’t he just do as he was told, then he wouldn’t give Steve the opportunity to punish him. Such a simple command and like a fool he had already forgotten the basics he had so harshly taught by his owners when they had first discovered his hidden nature.

 

**********************************************************************************  
Flash Back

Tony tapped away on his phone as he waited for the Judge to enter the courtroom, it was so inconvenient to have to attend in person, but Pepper has insisted that he needed to be their or else he would automatically lose his licence. Honestly, he couldn’t even remember how many speeding and parking tickets he had racked up, he would be having words with JARVIS when he got back to the tower since this was the kind of thing he should have been taking care of for him. Steve’s large hand appeared and plucked the phone right out of his hands, placing it in his pocket before he even a chance to try and grab it back.

 

“Shhh Tony, sit still, the Judge is entering the courtroom, pay attention and be quiet.”

 

Tony couldn’t understand why he found it so difficult lately to not do as Steve asked, just the tone of his voice had him paying attention, eager to hear words of praise whenever he pleased Steve or one of the other Avengers by behaving and doing as he had been asked.

 

“Mr Stark please stand and take your place in the sentencing booth.”

 

Tony frowned, this was not usual, the sentencing booth situated before the Judges Bench was only used for serious crimes, not misdemeanours such as traffic tickets. Ha! He thought, I know what this is, this was Steve and Pepper’s way of scaring him in to driving more carefully and not being so reckless with speeding and dinging his cars because he couldn’t be bothered to park them properly. Smirking at Steve he strolled over to the railed booth, only startling slightly when the gate clanged shut behind him and two burly guards took their places either side him.

 

“Tony Stark you are standing here before me to be sentenced for the serious crime of Misrepresentation of Orientation. 

 

The Law clearly states that any person found guilty of hiding their status is sentenced to an undetermined period of time in a secure facility for rehabilitation and orientation training, and then to be placed with a suitable Owner, Dominant or Care Giver.

 

You are hereby found guilty of hiding your Pet Orientation, as of 9 am this morning you have been re-classified as a Canine Pet, forfeiting all rights to any Land, Property, Businesses and Money that you hold.

 

It is the judgement of this court that Captain Rogers and the Avengers will take ownership of you and all your assets. Miss Potts will continue to remain as CEO of Stark Industries and Colonel Rhodes as War Machine will take over all Iron Man duties. You will undergo high intensity training with no rest days for the first six months, after which it will be the decision of your owners as to whether they will allow any down time. 

 

In addition, a fine of one billion dollars will be levied from your personal wealth before it is signed over to your new owners. You are very fortunate that the Court has shown leniency and allowed Captain Rogers and the Avengers to become your Owners and undertake your rehabilitation. 

 

Pet Stark, you will now remove all your human clothing and place it in the box provided, along with any other personal items you may have in your possession. If you do not do so within 5 minutes these gentlemen will do it for you and you will receive an additional ten strikes in addition to the forty strikes of the paddle you will receive in this Court before you are handed over to Captain Rogers.

 

As the saying goes, he had not gone quietly, five minutes of loudly protesting that they had made a mistake and he was not a Pet had ended with him being roughly stripped and bound to a punishment bench, ass up in the air, unfortunately without the suit he had been no match for the two burly guards. His angry shouted protests soon turned to pained cries as his ass burned with each hard swat of the wooden paddle, he was mortified when his cries turned to whines and loud pained whimpers putting paid to the pretence he was anything but a hurt and sore Pup.

 

The final humiliation had been the thick leather collar Steve had placed tightly round his neck before clipping on the leash, a hard tug had him stumbling behind Steve as he was led naked from the Court room down in to the underground car park and unceremoniously picked up and thrown in to a large Pet crate that had appeared in the back of the mini-van, they had arrived in.

End of Flash Back  
**********************************************************************************

Steve squatted down behind Pup, pushing three thick fingers straight up into the presented bitch’s cunt, the genetically modified ring of muscle stretching with ease, the slick filled channel greedily sucking his fingers deep in to its tight warmth. Curling the tips of his fingers he grazed his nails along the inner walls, smiling at Pup’s needy mewls when he pressed down on his sweet spot. Pumping and twisting his fingers he set up a fast rhythm, occasionally hitting the raised nub, enjoying the whines of frustration coming from his bitch. Adding a fourth finger he thrust deeper until he felt the small raised, ring of flesh of the birth canal, tapping against it repeatedly had his Pup’s hips thrusting back, loud moans escaping from his gagged mouth. Pulling back, he tucked his thumb between his curled fingers and punched his fist back through the stretched hole, watching as first his fist and wrist disappeared, then half his forearm, reaching forward with his other hand he released the strap securing the ball gag. 

 

“That’s it Pup, want to here your howls as I fuck you with my fist, just giving you a taste of what a Stud-dog’s knot is going to feel like.”

 

Pup howled as he was stuffed full, his hips pushing back to meet each deep thrust, his hole stretched obscenely by the muscled forearm of his owner. Fingers gripped his hair, pulling him up and forward until he was face down on the examination table, the hand moved from his head to gather up his flailing arms and pin them behind his back. The fist in his asshole, pumped harder and deeper, making no effort to bring him any pleasure, any pressure on his sweet spot was purely accidental.

 

“That’s it Pup such a good bitch, just imagine how stuffed you are going to be hanging off a Stud Dog’s huge knot for hours, cum pumping in to your cunt, filling your belly full of puppies. You are going to be the entertainment at the next Avengers Charity Gala once we find a suitable Stud, people are going to pay thousands to watch the former ‘Tony Stark, Iron Man’ be fucked and bred.

 

Now let’s turn you over, want to look at the good Vet’s latest modifications, take some photos to show Hawkeye, he is very excited to see how his request has turned out.”

 

Tony/Pup screamed in pain as Steve unceremoniously yanked out his arm, flipped him over, filling his gaping hole with his hard cock, pounding into him as his fingers brushed over the two rows of tiny bumps on his stomach. Fingers pinched his softened pecks, twisting his sensitive nipples, tugging and pinching them until they were swollen and red, Steve’s tongue licked a stripe down each row of new nipples then back, sucking and licking the tiny soft teats until the stood glistening against pale skin. Grabbing hold of Pup’s legs, he threw them over his shoulder, the change in angle meant he could fuck deeper and harder, revelling in his Pet’s loud howls as he nailed his prostrate with each thrust.

 

Glancing down he could see Pup’s bitch clit squirting with each thrust of his cock, the swollen nub of flesh pulsing as Pup’s orgasm ripped through him. Pup’s howls of pleasure soon turned to pained wails as Steve continued to fuck him, the super soldier serum giving him endless stamina and control over when he orgasmed. He fucked a wailing Pup through two dry orgasms before he pulled out and shot his load over his Pet’s stomach and tear drenched face.

 

Swiping up globs of his cum he fed it to a dazed Pup, who lazily lapped at his fingers.

 

“There we go, what a good Pup you have been, lick it all up don’t waste any of it, you should be grateful that I am allowing you to eat my, cum as a reward for your good behaviour.

 

I have decided that you have earned the right to be called Tony again, you are now going to be known as Tony Pup. You are no longer the human Anthony Edward Stark.”

 

Steve ran his hands over the soft flesh of Tony’s stomach and hips, pleased with the loss of definition and the small roll of belly fat. His pecks had softened giving the impression of barely there, breasts. Tony’s hips had spread, his ass cheeks were plump and round, Steve smirked at the slight wobble as he crawled over to the shower area, there was still some way to go to get Tony to his target weight, but he was pleased with the progress the Vet had made so far.

 

Once Tony was clean and back in his crate, he watched as the Vet replaced the feeding tube and switched on the pump that would release the liquid food at a fast rate for the first twenty minutes before going slowing to steady feed for the next two hours. He had been fascinated when the Vet had fitted the cock screw plug after Tony’s enema, his Pet unconsciously rolling his hips trying to get friction on the vibrating plug, within minutes slick was dripping out of his plugged hole, coating his thighs and pooling on the base of the crate.

 

“Is, that amount of slick usual, its going to be a pain if he is dripping all over the place all the time.”

 

The Vet chuckled as he finished adjusting Tony’s neck and head straps,

 

“Don’t worry, the constant stimulation of the cock screw plug is causing the over production of slick, if you use a normal plug when he is not being fucked only a minimal amount of slick will be produced, just enough to ease the way for any human cock without the need for any prep. The scent will also announce to any Stud Dog that your bitch is fertile and ready to be mated. You can always make your bitch lick up any mess he makes, he would be here if not for the feeding tube.”

 

Steve crouched down in front of Tony’s crate, stroking his hair, the short length was incredibly soft against his fingers, he did miss the riot of curls from where Tony’s hair had grown out of its previously carefully groomed style, but he could see the practicality of it for his stay with the Vet, it might even be interesting and a good punishment threat to see what their bitch would look like with a shaved head, Tony would hate it and be thoroughly humiliated to be seen in public, collared and totally naked from the top of his head to the soles of his feet.

 

“Tony, I have to leave as the mission is going to resume in five hours, now you are to be a good pet and do everything the Vet tells you too. When I return in five days I expect to see you have gained another 10 lbs and those flat pecs have softened into plump little pillows. The Vet is going to ensure that your areola and nipples are more suited to the bitch that you have become, instead of the small nubs that you have now. Your new nipples are fine as they are, once you have been bred they will naturally grow to accommodate the feeding needs of your pups.”

 

Before he left, Steve met the Vet in his office to discuss the remaining modifications that the team wanted for their pet, he didn’t want Tony to have any idea of the changes before they actually happened, they enjoyed watching the videos the vet sent, and they all got a kick out of seeing their pet’s face when the Vet informed him what was going to happen. Bruce was always fascinated by ‘the actual surgery and the detailed explanation the vet gave of each procedure. He also decided that the Vet would be the best person to find a suitable replacement Stud Dog if they were not able to procure the one that they had been searching for, every time they had caught up to a suspected Hydra Base/Stud Farm in the past two weeks they were just hours or a day to late, but Steve and the team were adamant that they would chase down the fabled assassin ‘The Winter Soldier’ and bring him to trial, and if it just so happened they took over ownership of his Stud Dog, ‘The Winter Wolf’ it was just a fair exchange for all the difficulties they had faced in capturing him.


End file.
